Clair De Lune
by Rinna81
Summary: The story of how Edward learned how to play the piano.


"Alright, Ed," Jade said as she carefully placed his slender fingers on the ivory keys. Her large, bright green eyes were observing him as he ran his hands over the piano. His almond colored hair seemed to wilt as he attempted to play a chord. A sour note rang through the empty house, causing Jade to smile. "You're getting the hang of it!" she chuckled, sliding Edward over.

"I hate not being good at this," he spat, folding his arms across his toned chest. Jade laughed quietly and started to play a classical piece.

"It's called 'Clair De Lune'. Very simple, basic song I must say. You see that?" she pointed at the time signature. Edward winced at her, showing he had no idea what she was talking about. "It's called a time signature," Jade responded patiently, "Those two number signs means that there is two sharps in this song. Of course, this book has it in the wrong key," she flicked the cover of the old songbook who's once white pages were fading.

Edward nodded, "I think I understand." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"You'll understand more when you practice. I suspect you'll practice since we all have an endless amount of time." She cast an all-knowing look at him and grinned again. Edward grinned too, taking in every detail of her features.

Jade had long black hair that was in a loose plait down her slender back. Her eyes were in the shape of an upturned tear drop, and her skin was a smooth crème color. She generally wore bright colors, such as pastels. Today, Jade was wearing a dull green t-shirt and equally dull jeans.

She started to play 'Clair De Lune' again, slowly so Edward could watch the progression on her graceful fingers. "I love this song," she muttered, "I bet he wrote this piece just for me..."

Jade closed her eyes and took on an expression of ecstasy. He had a silent pang of jealously, for he longed to have the same passion for an instrument. Her eyes opened to slits to scrutinize Edward. He smiled shyly up at her, causing a wide smile to grow on her face.

"Edward, you have the commitment of a pianist. You'll be perfecting every song in the book by the end of the week." Jade then stopped playing, and stood up swiftly. Edward scooted over to get a better position on the bench. She rested a cool hand on his shoulder, squeezed once, and then she was gone.

Two Years Later

Edward ran through the familiar streets of his own town in Alaska, his head filling with the thoughts of that girl. Isabella Swan. She was the one thing that haunted this boy as he continued to sprint to his old home. Every time he closed his golden eyes, he saw her auburn hair, her pale skin, and her...

He had to stop this madness now. After all, it wasn't like he was ever going to see her again. Obsessing over a human was a very foolish thing to do.

Edward crossed onto Onida Street and stared at the houses. He then stopped to a humanlike walk, and proceeded up to the corner house. It was exactly how he remembered it. Brick walls and a large mahogany door that now had a weathered look. A crooked smile spread across his lips and it felt like the first smile in two years.

The door opened to his lightest touch, and he strolled inside calling out, "Jade? Emma? Jacob, Robert, Maureen, Samuel...Where are you guys?" His voice reverberated around the house, the echo causing Edward to shiver.

The house was obviously empty, so he decided to search around the neighborhood for them. He reckoned they were either hunting or doing some community work. He sucked in a generous amount of the crisp air and caught a whiff of Robert's best cologne. Edward followed the scent all through town. He found it odd that Robert was wearing it, because it was only for special occasions.

Soon the smell grew gradually stronger as he turned on 23rd Street. As he continued down the road, the air was thick with the cologne right in front of the Edwin's Funeral Home.

He planted himself in front of the small building, hands in pockets. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to go inside. Edward felt too underdressed to barge in on one of their human friend's funeral. After about ten minutes of deliberating outside, he decided to go in.

As he stepped over the threshold, about a dozen dry sobs came from one of the rooms. Edward closed his eyes and looked into Robert's mind. Out of the haze, he saw Jade's face, plastered with light makeup, and stitches all over her body. He opened his eyes again and clicked open the door. Everyone inside jumped and turned around as Edward stalked down the aisle.

"Edward..." Maureen stammered through tears as he passed. He felt tears burn his eyelids as he prepared himself to look inside the coffin. Before he could get there, a hard hand clamped over his wrist. Swinging around, he saw himself face to face with Jacob. Jacob's usual unruly blond hair was slicked back with an absurd amount of gel.

"Ed," Jacob began, wiping his nose with his free hand. "Don't make a scene, come sit with us." He gestured to the rest of his family, all of whom were red eyed and wearing black. Edward allowed himself to be led to the clan. They all touched his back affectionately, and then looked back to the front.

A long period of silence followed, and then row by row, everyone progressed to the coffin. Emma's choking sobs were the only sounds in the cramped room. When his row was finally called, he stood quickly and half-ran forward. No one stopped him this time.

He closed his eyes as he approached Jade's body. When he felt the wooden box graze his legs, his eyes snapped open. Tears immediately streamed down his pale face, and he clutched the coffin with two hands, breathing erratically.

Jade looked as if she had been torn to pieces and was sown clumsily back together. Her face had a tortured expression on it, and her hair was carelessly pulled back. She wore her favorite pink dress and matching pink necklace. It was the one that Edward had bought for as a thank-you present for teaching him piano. He prodded her hard skin gently and sobbed. Someone's cool hand was resting on his shoulder, making him turn around. It was Samuel. His bald head had nicks on it as if he shaved with a shaking hand. Red patches were glowing on his cheeks and tears relentlessly streamed down his face.

Edward pulled him into a hug, sympathizing especially for him, because Jade was his fiancée. He cried into his shoulder, and Edward patted his back with a brotherly tone.

Edward allowed himself one more peek into the coffin before he left. Everyone was filing out now, and he was pretty much alone. Slowly, he bent over the broken figure of Jade's corpse. He pressed his cool lips against hers and whispered, "I'm betting on Debussy..."


End file.
